


First Light

by Funky Hanji (Temari)



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life, rated for Aki's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji
Summary: - Aki hardly felt like the words 'older brother', and everything they entailed, fit him. -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing written for **Day 1 - Favorite Moments** of the [ SL Week](https://superloversweek.tumblr.com/post/158380020932/here-are-the-theme-days-for-super-lovers-week) on Tumblr. ^^
> 
> Taken from ch.4 of the manga: the little bonding moment between Ren and Aki, after Aki wrongly freaks out about Ren "getting into an accident" and his discussion with Haru.

Aki stomped out of the house in silence, directing his glare to the door rather than at Haru and resisting the impulse of slamming the door, closing it quietly behind himself instead. He didn’t want to give Haru—or Shima, for that matter, because though Aki had not been paying attention to him, he knew his twin had watched the whole exchange—the satisfaction of knowing he had hit a nerve.  
  
Which he had not. _At all._  
  
Making his way down the street to get to the closest station, Aki shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets, scowl still twisting his face as Haru’s remark echoed in his mind. He was irritated by what Haru had said and he wasn't even sure why, exactly.

OK, so maybe Haru did hit a nerve there. Was it because it meant he was doing a shitty job at being an older brother? Or because it implied he _cared_ about _not_ doing a shitty job, but he was failing anyway? Either answer made his aggravation worsen, to the point he started muttering unintelligible things under his breath and scaring people who he accidentally made eye contact with.

Aki knew he wasn't the best example as an older brother—then again, none of Kaidou brothers aged fifteen plus were very good role models, deep down— and hell, even when he insisted about the importance of having been born a whole two minutes before his twin, it was Shima who was always mistaken for the older one, because he looked and acted more composed and reliable. Not to mention Aki had always been spoiled, and he had exploited it to his full potential: Haru had never been able to tell him no, their parents were just too generous to deny him most of what he asked for and even Shima, who had always had the highest tolerance for Aki's bullshit, ended up caving in if pestered enough.

If he had to be honest with himself, and Haru's _«You better up your own game, here,_ **_onii-chan_** _.»_ had forced him to stop and think about the whole situation, Aki hardly felt like the words 'older brother', and everything they entailed, fit him. In general. Adding Ren to the picture made Aki even less sure about his role in their little, messed up family. Haru was the person Ren cared about, only Haru's opinion mattered to Ren; if Ren had any doubts regarding something, he sought out Haru. Shima was Ren's source of knowledge: whenever he needed help with Japanese literature classes, or when Haru wasn't immediately available, he was the one Ren asked.

Where did that leave Aki, then?

By the time he reached the train station, passed the gates and boarded the first train headed towards the Old Man's house, Aki still had not come up with a decent answer.

Ren and he had had a rough start, and he was ready to admit it had been mostly his own fault; he had been angry, jealous, at having some strange, cocky kid coming from nowhere and stealing away _aniki_ 's attention. He had scorned Ren for a good while. In the last few months, however, Aki had found himself thinking he liked having the other around… he had grown on Aki, with all his blunt statements, non-impressed stares and his awkwardness with things a born-and-bred Japanese would have no trouble understanding the mechanics of.

In spite of it all, Aki was now left to wreck his brain to understand what he could do to get through to the surprisingly stubborn kid.

Aki's stomach grumbled as soon as he stepped out of the train. «Food first,» he decided walking out of the station and looking around for a conbini to buy a couple of bento boxes.

* * *

Once he arrived at the Old Man's house, Aki didn't bother ringing the doorbell: no one would be there to answer him other than Ren, who would probably too caught up in whatever he was doing there to care about the doorbell anyway. He looked around the front of the house for a moment longer, then, spotting light illuminating the trees by the backyard, he headed in that direction.

As soon as the porch came into view, Aki saw Ren sitting in the living-room through the open glass, sliding doors; it looked like he was piling up newspapers to be thrown away.

«I thought you were taking a long time to come home...» Aki spoke up, «What are you doing here?»

«Aki...» Ren said, turning around to look at him. «Jii-san asked me to clean up the place while he's at the hospital,» he explained finishing a bow on top of the stack of newspapers he had been working on.

«Well, whatever...» Aki shrugged one shoulder and closed the distance, sitting down on the porch and raising the bag with the bento boxes. «I bought us some dinner, you're hungry, right?»

Aki smirked when a low growl was his answer. «Good, let's dig in, then.»

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write out the whole scene, 'cause I wanted to focus on Aki's thoughts while he was on his way; plus the rest is in the manga, it'd be boring to just copy&paste / read the entire thing...
> 
> If it's crappy, I'm sorry, I tried to do better but my brain wasn't working properly. OTL
> 
>  _~Any requests/prompts are more than welcome!~_  
>  You can comment down below, or find me either here ([funkyhanji](http://funkyhanji.tumblr.com/)) or here ([littlehermitscave](http://littlehermitscave.tumblr.com/)). :D


End file.
